1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and assembly of the same, particularly to a low profile connector and assembly of the same. This application relates to the copending application filed on the same date, having the same inventors, the same assignee and the same applicant, and titled with “CONNECTOR AND ASSEMBLY OF THE SAME”.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. TW 452258, issued on Aug. 21, 2001, is a related connector. The connector can be assembled on printed circuit board, which comprises a insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, the insulative housing defining a mating surface mating with mating member and a mounting surface opposite to the mating surface, the contact including a mounting portion arranged on the mounting surface of the insulative housing, both the mounting portion and the mounting surface of the insulative housing arranged on the up surface of the printed circuit board. Said connector assembled on the circuit board will not only lead to the height occupied by connector assembly greatly increased, but also the surface area occupied by the mounting surface of the insulative housing and the mounting portion of the terminal extending out of the mounting surface increased, and leading the printed circuit board can not to arrange more electronic components within the limited space, it is not beneficial to the miniaturization of the electronic module.
Hence, a new and simple connector and assembly of the same is desired.